Untrusted
by Marshmellow Sundaes
Summary: This is a twisted plot from when Garry and Ib get separated by the stone thornes forwards. Ib nearly dies, Garry breaks down and Mary is super mad. All 18 year olds, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Haii! I've totally abandoned the other stories because I have had writers block. I'm sorreh! In this story Ib, Garry and Mary are the same age (As per usual) and this is set just before Ib and Garry get split from the vines. I've twisted the plot and story a bit, too. **Gore haters, I'm sorry but you can't read this** Might change rating.**

**I DO NOT OWN IB.**

* * *

_-Ibs POV-_

* * *

I eyed the bunnies nervously, watching Mary run ahead and pick their fragile bodies up. Garry was behind me, closing his eyes. I turned and faced him, looking up at his face.

"Garry? Are you alright?" I patted him on the arm as I couldn't reach his head.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. By any chance do these bunnies... freak you out? I feel like their very red eyes are reaching into my soul-"

_SMASH._

"Yikes!" Garry screeched, jumping back into the door. I whizzed round, eyes flickering around the room. Mary had dropped the green china bunny she had in her hands a moment ago; amongst the shards was a bright, violey key that clashed with the rooms colours.

"Oooooh! Pretty! Hehehehe!" Mary squealed, reaching her hand into the dead bunnies shell and clutching the key.

"It must go into the other door." Garry exclaimed, after taking a deep breath.

"Great. Lets get out of this room before I vomit up that lemon candy..." I leapted behind Garry, clutched the silver handle and swung open the door. _Finally... _I muttered under my breath.

I paced on forward, and turned a sharp left. I moved past the painting I had seen before and-

_SHFFFF. SHFFFFF._

I stopped and turned back towards the painting, inspecting the actual image.

"Huh? That sound's getting... closer..." Mary mumbled.

Suddenly, a staggering amount of sharp rose vines came crashing into my face, creating a huge gash at the right of my forehead. I was pushed and my back collided with the indigo wall, the sharp needle-like thorns digging into the flesh of my arms. I screamed as the floor gave way at my feet. Sweaty hands grabbed my feet and I was dragged down into the dark abyss while rock-hard thorns covered the gap.

* * *

_-Garrys POV-_

* * *

"IB!" We both screamed in unison as she fell into the pit. Me and Mary were stuck at both opposite sided of the rose bush, apparently made out of stone. I paced across the small space I had, dragging my right hand though my lilac hair. Aha!

"We have to go separate ways... I'll stay here as I'm stuck with those... things. If you see or find Ib, please, just please come back." I told Mary explaining the words very simply.

"Okay. Seeya Garry!" She skipped off around the corner out of sight.

_How can she be so happy and cheery when Ib might've just fallen to her death!?_

I turned back into the other corridor, and peered at the door into the other room. _Here goes nothing... _I slowly wrapped my pale hands around the doorknob and twisted. I crept into the room, my head splitting at the sight of the horrifying dolls. BUT it wasn't just their red button eyes... their tufty black hair that shot out in spikes, their deep blue fabricated skin that curdled my stomach. It was mostly the gigantic grin that was placed upon the middle of that ugly face, small curls of animal fur and cotton wool poking out past the stitches that someone done trying to sew up the mouth.

I shuffled towards the doll that Mary had dropped; its unique minty green dress stood out between the pink and white ones the other ones were wearing. I picked it up with shaking hands, and placed it down onto the shelf beside the others. It flopped back, making me jump.

Suddenly I realized the large tear in the dolls neck. _Poor thing... Wait. Why am I feeling sorry for this... Monstrosity!?_

I trailed my eyes around the room, them then falling on the black thread and needle on the table in the middle of the room. _Was this here before?_

I picked it up, and also picked up the torn doll. I sat down onto one of the stools, and began working. I stuffed the parts of the stuffing back into its neck, then started threading the neck back together.

I finally finished, holding the doll up in the air triumphantly.

"Ahhh. Thats better; I can breathe now!"

"EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I dropped the doll on the floor, and ran into the corner of the room.

"Hey! You saved me. You're now my new master. I can't believe my old master taken my treasure!" I peered at the doll, that was getting up on its feet then rubbed it's eye. I inspected closer, and stopped trembling. It was crying red paint. _Not my soft spot... Just one hug Garry. Just one._

I crept towards the doll, and picked it up. It smiled, then hugged my hand. I must admit, it was kinda cute. "Im Boo, master."

"I'm Garry. Please don't call me master... It makes me feel unworthy. Just call me Garry."

"Okay, Garry!" She crawled up on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "I saw that girl you were with dragged down by the black arms."

I gasped. "Ib! You know where Ib is!?" I pleaded, wishing she knew.

"Yes. And Ma- Garry, you can only hear me. So basically you look like a maniac..." She giggled.

I huffed, then started investigating the room further. The doll had jumped off my shoulder and was running across the floor speaking in tongues... It sounded like a small whisper-screaming jibberish. I walked over to the left bookcase, and tried pushing it. It didn't budge. Instead I picked up a random yellow coloured book and flicked to any random page.

* * *

_"Ruin of the Heart."_

_"If your spirit suffers too much, you will start to hallucinate. In the end, you will be destroyed."_

_"And more worrying yet... Is that you will not even be consious of that fact."_

* * *

"Ughh... I want this statement to be wrong, but it is just as true as you and I..." I huffed again, placed the book back in its place and headed to the other bookcase.

"Nothing here... Hm?" I shoved the bookcase to the right, and there appeared to be a large opening in the wall. "Hey! Boo! Stop speaking jibberish and come here!"

She stopped and skipped towards me, peering into the hole. "Oooh! Theres another room! Lets go in!" She hopped into my trench coat pocket, and I resisted to go in the hole.

"What if theres one of those Ladys in there?" I shivered at the thought.

"Oh come on!"

"Theres not; no come on!" She kept on urging to go in.

"Fine..." I got onto my hands and knees, then crawled into the pitch black hole.

* * *

_-Marys POV-_

* * *

"That stupid Ib! If she'd just die already, me and Garry can escape and live forever together, and I could marry him!" I screamed, shaking my head.

"Now no need to fret, dearie." The Lady in Red said whilst stroking my hair. I clutched the pallette knife that was in my hands, it accidently cutting of one of my wax fingers.

"See? Im getting weaker and weaker! Keeping two here with such a strong bond is hard you know! Why can't it be easier keeping two petty humans in the gallery!?"

I picked up the lifeless finger and melted it back on using the nearby candle.

* * *

_-Ibs POV-_

* * *

__I flickered my eyes open, and moved my hand to my head.

_Ughhhhh... *Grunt* My whole body feels like lead..._

I slowly moved my hand to my pocket, and searched for my rose. It wasn't there. I looked at the room I was in. It was a pale red, and had a sickening crimson gas seeping from the floorboards. I coughed and hacked, gazing round. I spotted my rose, on the other side of the room, infront of a door. I turned onto my front, then tried dragging myself towards it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- *Hack hack cough hack* " I screamed, as a shot of agonising pain was sent through my hole body. I looked at my rose. It had one petal left. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

_Garry... Please... need... help..._

I had no more strength, I needed to save my energy, so I just let myself fall back into unconsiousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Im soooooo glad you people like my story! Thanks for the lovely reviews, too!**

* * *

_**-**__Garrys POV-_

* * *

The next room was the exact same shade of indigo as the other room... Typical. He headed over to the table in the left corner, and written his name in the address book. Some how, he felt that if he written his name in the book, his life was just 'preserved' in it.

On the opposite side of the wall, was writing in purple paint just a few shades lighter than the wall.

"There is no exit. There is no reason." I read aloud to Boo. It seemed she could speak english, but couldn't read it that well.

_"Hmm. What does that mean..?" _I thought. Carried on down the room, and peered suspiciously at the door.

"Im not going to go in there just now... I'll just check the rest of the room..." I carried on forward and on the floor was a triangle, and a red rose painting on the floor. I then turned a sharp left. Infront of me, was five cords hanging from the ceiling.

"This... Is just damn right unnerving..." I muttered, while approaching the strings.

I pulled the first one, and suddenly a black hand clawed at my side, tearing off a part of my trench coat.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I jumped to the side, and grabbed onto the second string to pull me up, but instead a puff of green sickening gas was shot in my face, making me trip and fall onto my back.

"Hack! Cough cough, what is this!?" I squealed.

"Oh just another one of Mar- The gallerys tricks." Boo explained. I picked myself up, then stood infront of the middle cord.

"Here goes nothing..." I grasped my slender fingers around it and pulled. It suddenly turned pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing.

"You must be KIDDING me! It switches off the power?!" I pulled the string again, and the power came back on.

"Whew thank goodness, I thought it wouldn't come back on." I dragged hand through my lavender hair, and stood before the fourth string. I pulled it, and nothing happened.

"Hm. That was odd..." I stood before the fifth and final cord, and pulled it. A mannequin head came crashing down beside me, making me jump; damn jumpscares... "Enough already!"

* * *

_-Marys POV-_

* * *

I stood infront of the hole, waiting for Garry to pull the string that moves that painting. I tapped my brown heel, just as the painting started slowly moving down, making a bridge over the hole. The eyes were already closed because Garry had already pulled that string.

"Thank you, dear Garry. I shall see you soon, and you will be my husband!" I triumphantly called out into the nothingness.

I crossed the painting while the eyes were still open. In result, I squished the eyeballs so they popped into a purplish mush. I didn't even bother checking the box on my right; I knew there was a black arm in there anyway. I walked straight up to the triangular prism, picked it up, and thrown it in the hole. Garry needed it sooner or later.

* * *

_-Garrys POV-_

* * *

I walked straight back across the hall to the door. I grabbed the steel door handle, and twisted it._  
_

"Typical its locked-"

SLAM.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Boo screamed, jumping from my shoulder to my pocket. I was used to slamming noises, because I was still in college, and I always heard the slamming of papers on a desk in the opposite classes.

I stuck my hand in my pocket, and stroked the dolls tufty hair.

"Its okay. It was just a noise, don't take it in too much." The doll creeped out, grinning madly.

"Thank you Garry! I keep that in mind!"

I turned round, and inspected the hall. Nothing was there... I turned to where the cords were; there was a small triangle-shaped tube on the left. It must fit the hole! I picked it up, then placed it in the space. There then commenced a locking sound behind me.

I went back to the door; it was left open ajar.

I walked in, eyeing the corridor suspiciously. At the end was a small object, unidentifable from this far away. I ran towards it, and stopped at the end. I t was a doll just like Boo, but it had a bright hot pink dress on. There was writing on the wall in paint.

"Hello there Garry... I don't like being alone... Take me with you!" I read aloud.

"Don't trust him! Fang just wants to lead you to Her!" Boo suddenly shouted, leaping out of the pocket, running towards the fellow doll and ripping its head off. She walked back to me, and hopped back onto my hand I was holding out. "Whos 'Her'?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Oh, just Mary-" She slammed one of her hands over her mouth, and jumped into the pocket.

"Wha!? MARY!?" I ran down the halls. "I have to get to Ib before she does!"

I thought of what Mary might do to Ib. I love Ib! Her porcelain face, her deep crimson eyes... I needed to get to her FAST.

I carried on down the halls, until I reached a door. I went through, and there was an option to go left or right, or straight ahead. I tried the door infront of me, but no luck. The door was locked. I decided to go right. I turned sharp left, then right. on the right was a door, and on the left was two paintings. I inspected the paintings.

The first one was the painting of a ladys eye, with only black, white and primary colours.

"Worry." I read aloud. As you think of it, the eye does look like its full of worry.

The next one was of a man juggling.

"WHAT YEAR WAS I BORN?"

"Eeekkkkk!" I jumped back, eyeing the painting suspiciously.

"It's 6-2-2-3." Boo said, while climbing onto my shoulder.

"Thanks." I pressed in the digits on the codepad.

"Corrrectttt!"

I walked straight past the painting, and turned straight left. At the other end of the corridor, was a painting.

"Hook. Hm. Thats odd..." There was no hook on the painting.

I turned back, and went in the stray door I left behind. The room was a pale red, and had red gas seeping in through the floorboards. There was a gigantic hole in the ceiling, too. I stepped forward.

_CRUNCH._

Hmm? I looked down, and stepped back. There was a red petal stuck to my shoe.

"Huh- Hach hack cough!" I breathed in a gulp of gas, and a petal fell off my rose.

"Ib was here!" I looked across the room. There was an empty vase._ Maybe Ib used it?_

Ipeered at the red umbrella at my left. I quickly ran across, grabbed it, and as I turned around I saw a rose on the floor. With only one petal left. That was **RED.**


End file.
